Return of Sanae
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Saki's evil sister is back. She has once again taken something that Saki and her friend's value and sold it. And this time, she has sold something so important that even Hiroto and Miu are willing to help, by all means. (Go onger, Shinkenger and Zyuranger)
1. Go onger POV

The Return of Sanae

Saki's sister is back. She has once again taken something that Saki and her friend's value and sold it. And this time, she has sold something so important that even Hiroto and Miu are willing to help, by all means. (Go onger, Shinkenger and Zyuranger)

I promise you panic, violence, car chases, possibly a little romance (apologies to the chapters are a bit short but I felt it needful to bring some structure in the story)

A/N. 1. I don't own anything. 2. I don't have English as my native language and right now it's a while since I practiced the language so please take it for what it is (but please tell me if some grammar is very wrong so I can do something about it.) Now I wish you a happy reading! Please enjoy!

/. Sjeherazade

**Go Onger POV**

It was a late evening and the Go Ongers were sitting in the bus having a good time. Ren stood in front of the stove cooking soup and next to him was Saki cutting bread for all of them, at the table was Hanto, Gunpei and Miu sitting playing Jenga, Sosuke was involved in the game too but right now he had gone aside to talk to someone on the phone. The only one who's not inside was Hiroto. He was outside - he wanted to finish his 200 push-ups first.

Sosuke put the phone down with an extremely tired expression in the face. He was worried, partly because of what he had just heard, partly because he knew haw Saki would react when he told her.

"Comrades, now I have really REALLY bad news for you ... it's about Saki´s sister" he said without meeting anyone's eyes. That was all Sosuke needed to say before Saki knew what this was all about, but he had no chance to anticipate what would happen next.

"Ouch!" Saki's hand was full of blood, Ren left the soup to bandage her, and then he went back to throw the bread slices that have been bloody away - Saki was now struggling not to cry or over breathe but it was difficult, she felt really heartbroken.

Ren walked back to the soup. He could hear what's going on without looking, and he realized that the situation was sufficiently difficult for Saki without two more pair of eyes.

"Okay, I'm fine, what has she sold it this time!" Saki asked as if she already knew that this was what it was all about , she went up to the table and sat down , but everyone could see that she was still very upset.

Hiroto lost count of how many pushups he had done when he heard a big bang from inside, followed by a gurgling noise, a lot of shouting and people jumping around. He run inside to find out what had happened.

Inside the Ginjiro-Go, everything was chaos. Just as Hiroto feared it was soup all over the floor. Ren was sitting right in the mess but he didn't seem to care about it, even though it clearly appeared that he had got an ugly burn on his hand, he just looks at Sosuke with a clearly startled gaze. Saki had exactly the same terrified look in her eyes and she seemed to have forgotten to breathe. Hanto and Miu too. The Jenga bricks wad everywhere, no one remembered how they collapsed but no one seemed not to care very much.

Sosuke must have delivered some really bad news, Hiroto thought while he walked in to them. At that time Saki got the power to speak back only to whisper " akuma ga ... " a few times to herself before she actually started to cry, scream and hit her head on the table.

Hanto and Miu run over to Saki through the meat soup and tied her to the chair. Hiroto also run over to Saki and pulled the chair away from the table so that she wouldn't be able to do what she just did again.

Gunpei remained where he was sitting, he stared down at the floor and seemed almost morose, Sosuke just looked tired and it actually seemed like he was about to cry.

At that moment Hiroto got a grip on Ren who was walking past him.

"What happened?" Ren suddenly seemed very tired.

"Sanae, who else!?" Ren answered and looked back at my Hiroto's who, when he got that part of the story, knew exactly what the matter was.

"Anyway ..." Sosuke said, after Saki was firmly bound to the chair. "I need a volunteer!"

"NOT ME!" Cries Saki quickly.

"Okay, anyone else?" Sosuke agreed" Saki will not have to do it, which one of you others want to do it? "Ren, Hanto , Gunpei and Miu looked down at the floor, Hiroto who didn't even know what it was all about just looked at them all, hoping that one of them would tell him more. "Okay" Soskuke said then "Then it's lottery!"

Saki begun crying and screaming again, she just couldn't believe that Sanae actually had gone this far, not even when she had sold the Ginjiro -go Saki had believed that her sister was capable to do something like this.

Miu now took out a handkerchief and begun to wipe away Saki's tears, they didn't dare to loosen the ropes yet so Saki couldn't wipe her tears away herself. When Miu has finished she gave Saki a hug to try to cheer her up.

"Miu, I'm writing your name on a lot!" She heard Hiroto say and she nodded. Then she continued to hug Saki a moment while she was thinking. Then she went up to Hiroto.

"Ani, I know what you think and I know what we said last time this happened, but this time we have no choice, we have to help".


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Before Hiroto got time to answer, Bomper who hadn't said anything for a long time interrupted, saying something that, if it was possible, made the situation even worse..." You can't afford it boom booom"_

_Miu gasped in shock and stared at Bomper. What did he say, it couldn't be that horrible._

_"No ... you can't just say… it can't be… THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO! ANIIIII!" She screamed and attacked Hiroto's chest with her fists like it was his fault" DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!"_

_After just a few seconds she began to cry violently and over breath. Hiroto hurried to take her in his arms to keep her calm while Ren tried to find something that could stop the over breathing. Hiroto felt very confused, he still doesn't know what has happened; only that Saki's sister had sold something that Miu, although they had decided not to do so in order to not ruin their friendship, was willing to buy back - without asking him for permission if it was necessary. He was just about to ask what Sanae had sold, when Ren came up to him with a plastic bag to stop the over breathing._

_Hiroto was concerned. He and Miu had agreed on not to lend money to friends, yet he knew that this was what Miu had wanted to do before she learned that ... that she couldn't. This worried him. Miu would not lend money to friends unless it was a question of life or death, Hiroto was sure about that. The thing was that if it was a question of life or death and they couldn't help… Hiroto thought and swallowed nervously, it was the only thing that could explain Miu reaction._

_"Okay, can anyone please tell me what Sanae has sold now!?" Hiroto said while Ren helped Miu. The very next second, he wished that he hadn't asked._

_Saki got another panic attack. Hanto walked up to her just in time for her to throw her lunch up on him and Sosuke handed her a bucket, it took a minute before she stopped. Hiroto took the bucket out to clean it. He still had no idea what had happened but he couldn't ask in there, he knew that much, not when Saki was there anyway. _

_When Hiroto came back, he first looked in through an open window._

_Ren had just finished cleaning up the last of the soup. Then he tried to look at Saki but he couldn't. Saki was still tied up so she couldn't hurt herself. Miu… Hiroto couldn't see Miu._

_"Hey Saki ... "Ren said weakly, "I... just want to say... I don't like your sister anymore!" Hanto nodded in agreement._

_"Neither do I. What a bitch!"_

_Sosuke just looked tired, Ren and Hanto seemed angry, Gunpei didn't show any feelings at all and Saki cried of happiness after that Ren and Hanto had finally realized what kind of person her sister was._

_Hiroto couldn't figure out much of that! What the hell happened, what had Sanae sold and where were Miu!? He needed to know! He run inside._

_Where Miu were was the first thing Hiroto found out, he noticed that right away, she was asleep on a couch under the window that Hiroto had just peaked in through._

_"Now I want to know what's happening here!" Hiroto said while he sat down next to Gunpei. Sosuke still seemed tired and sighed. Ren came closer and sat down at the table with the others._

_"Can't we take those lots first so we have done it?"_

_"Okay, but on one condition!" Hiroto interrupted. He waited to continue until he was sure that he has everyone's attention. "Miu will not have to do whatever it is!" It got quiet for a while but Sosuke finally nodded, Miu needed to rest at least a little longer, and the task that would be given out now he agreed with Hiroto that Miu would only be happy to be excused from._

"_Okay, Miu and Saki are immune "he said, and put the hat whit the lots on the table." Who wants to take one?"_

_Half a minute later, it is still no one who has signed up to volunteer even to draw lots. Then Miu waked up and came over to them._

_"Miu, are you okay?" Hiroto asked and got to see for himself._

_"Sure, we'll pick up those lots now or what?" Miu asked and before Hiroto had time to stop her, she had put her hand into the hat and took out two tickets which she then threw on the table after placing the hat on the floor._

_Hiroto swallowed, Miu's lot was still in the hat. If her name was on one of the lots which now lay on the table, they would be forced to send her on the mission._

_Ren took one of the lots and opened it. He put it in the middle of the table so that everyone could read. "Hanto"._

_Hanto sighed and lay down on the bench, resting his back on Sosuke's. Hiroto leaned forward to the other lot. He unfolded it and read... his own name._

_"Who?" Sosuke asked from the other side of the table. Hiroto put the lot beside Hanto's._

_"So, what are we supposed to do? What are these lots forcing me and Hanto to?"_

_"Maybe we should go out a while" Ren suggested nodding towards Saki who had just managed to get some sleep. Hiroto nodded back as he understood, and then he followed Ren and Sosuke outside._


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroto's knee bumped into the ground and he started bleeding badly from the wound, but he barely noticed that something had happened to him, he was fully occupied with the thoughts of what Ren had just told him.

Sosuke watched Hiroto's eyes grew for each syllable when Ren told him the whole story about what Sanae had sold this time. Hiroto felt sick, he simply didn't feel good. Whatever he had thought of Saki's sister before that second it was completely gone now. He could very well understand that they needed to tie Saki up, and he could also understand that Miu wanted to do something. Now that he knew what Sanae had done, he actually wanted to do the same thing if he could. And the situation didn't feel much better when Ren had told him who her clients had been.

"Th… the Thai mafia? You cannot be serious" now Hiroto could feel that he himself began to tremble. "Has she... to the Thai mafia... how... why..." Ren met Hiroto's now terrified gaze.

"Because they want to take revenge on Japan for our... shall we say... past war crimes" First when he heard that Hiroto understood how terrible the situation really were.

"We must do something!"

"You cannot afford it BOOM BOOM ..." Said Bomper once again even if Hiroto already knew that. The Thai mafia would just raise the price if he seemed willing to pay more.

"And even if you did have the money, I had forbidden you! Sosuke said from the door. Hiroto couldn't believe his ears.

"What…"

"WE DO NOT TRADE WITH THE THAI MAFIA HIROTO!"

"But we can't just ..." Hiroto now began to think that the whole situation was a bit ridiculous, normally it would have been Sosuke who wanted to run away without thinking while he, Hiroto, came with advices. This was almost comical.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Sosuke interrupted. "Calm down Hiroto we will not let ANYONE get away with this." Hiroto did calm down a bit, it was obvious that Sosuke also wanted to do something, of course Sosuke wanted to help, it was a part of being Sosuke to wanting to help.

"With or without violence then?" Hiroto asked with a sudden smile on his face.

"With violence of course!" Sosuke answered and turned around. "And we start as soon as you and Hanto gets back from your mission, and stay away from Sanae, the last thing we need is that she has time to warn the Mafia ."

Hiroto nodded." What is it you want us to do? "Before Sosuke got time to answer to Hiroto's question the Ginjiro-go was hit by an arrow - just a few millimeters from Sosuke's ear.


	4. Zyuranger POV

"What the?" Sosuke screamed and jumped away from the spot. Hiroto walked closer to pull the arrow out.

"Sosuke, it's a message tied to the arrow!"

Hiroto, Sosuke and Ren rushed over to the arrow to take it down. At the end Ren was the one who got the note in his hand and he read the message aloud to the other two.

_We are on our way, come down to the harbor_

_- Princess Mei_

"Who is Princess Mei?" Ren asked and turned over to Sosuke and Hiroto after he stopped reading.

"A maniac obviously!" Sosuke yelled still in shock. Hiroto turned to Hanto and Miu who just come out instead... He did not like this.

When he and Miu had agreed not to lend money to friend, the reason had been that they didn't want to ruin friendship. Ironically they now had to do this for otherwise, they would lose friends and to make it even worse, this time they couldn't.

**Zyuranger POV**

Sanae walked out from the most luxurious restaurant in the city, in a huge white fur. So far, she was blissfully unaware that she was being followed. Inside the alley two men sneaked on her, one dressed in red and white, the other one in gray and black.

"Is that her?" Asked the one in black.

"I think so" the other one replied.

"Should we take her then?"

"Not now, we have to wait for the Go Ongers" When the one in red said this, the one in black took a grip of his arm to get his attention.

"Geki, we have at most a few hours, and that's if we're lucky!" Geki got a very serious face and he looked at Goshi to show him that he was listening to what he had to say. And Goshi continued."If that ship are sailing towards Thailand, the chances of getting them back is lower than zero!" Geki thought about that before answering. He knew that Goshi was right, they had to work quickly, they were too few to attack the Thai mafia and win, even if they all morphed.

"We must trust Dan and Boi right now!"

**At the**** harbour****.**

Dan and Boi has found the ship that would sail to Thailand sometime during the day but hopefully not before the Goongers and Zyurangers had come there. They both were now hidden behind some boxes of unknown content looking anxiously toward the boat.

"How will we ever be able to get aboard on that thing without anyone noticing?" Boi sighed and sat down with his back against a wooden box. Dan sat down beside another box so that he could see the boat. It was huge and probably loaded with stolen goods. Even Dan "the warrior of courage" felt a bit small when he looked at it.

"We don't seem to have much of a choice" he replied as he looked over at the ship. Boi glared at Dan.

"Dan! Don't do anything stupid now ok, follow the plan and do not rush off without thinking about the consequences like you use to." Dan raised his eyebrow, he had several times managed to get himself into quite dangerous situations by rushing off without thinking, and most times he hadn't even saved someone by doing so. But even if his friends did not know it, he thought about this fact quite often. The problem was that he never knew if what he did was helpful or not until afterwards...

**In an alley**

Geki and Goshi followed Sanae until there was less people around and when the right time came Goshi dragged her into an alley, no one saw what happened and Sanae didn't got time to scream. In the alley Geki was waiting for them – he was the first thing Sanae saw when Goshi had thrown her down.

"Who are you?" Sanae cried in an attempt to use her secret weapon.

"I am Prince Geki from the Yamato tribe" Geki said. He didn't usually use his title in that way but he believed that he could use it to scare Sanae a bit and win time, and to gain time was vital right now. "And this is Goshi, a Knight from the Sharuma tribe" he continued pointing out his friend before he concluded. "And YOU have a lot to explain!"

"Explain what" Sanae sobbed. When Goshi heard that he got enough, he just couldn't take anymore.

"You have taken something that is very precious to us... and for your little sister... and for Gunpei if you remember him!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about" Sanae cried at that. Then Geki lost his patience too.

"We're talking about trafficking ... HUMAN trafficking!"


	5. Shinkenger POV

**Shinkenger POV**

When Ryuunosuke woke up he was still very sleepy but he couldn't sleep anymore, his room was too cold. He mumbled something in his sleep and tried to pull his quilt closer, only to discover that he didn't have the quilt, and then, when he moved he heard a strange noise that he didn't recognize. Surprised at this fact, he sat up to look for a reason. And he found it. He was chained by the wrists.

"SONNA!" Ryuunosuke yelled so loud and sudden that Takeru, Chiaki, Genta, Mako and Kotoha awakened by the scream only to do the same terrible discovery.

"EEEEEEEE... WHAT IS THIS?!" Genta screamed, beside Ryuunosuke, making one of his famous Genta-faces. "WHERE ARE WE!?" He yelled then and looked around the room wildly. Takeru who sat closest to the wall climbed up to a very small round window and looked out through it, all the time the others could hear the sound of his chains as he climbed.

"I can't see anything... only water... I think we're on a big boat and we are not moving for the waves are pretty calm," He jumped down again and turned around towards the others at the same time as Ryuunosuke went through his pockets.

Suddenly Ryuunosuke got very pale in his face, he almost looked ill. He looked at his friends with a face that seemed deadly empty. Has anyone of you got your origami?

Then everyone hurried to check if they had – and when they, one by one didn't find anything they sunk down in despair together with their backs against the wall. Takeru who were still standing up while he was looking through his pockets collapsed between Chiaki and the wall again, he felt so completely defeated. He has absolutely no idea how they could escape from this place, not when they were chained and unable to morph or get help from the Mojikara anyway.

"How did we get here?" Kotoha asked without looking up from her own chained hands. "What's the last thing you remember?" Everyone thought about Kotoha's question for a while then Ryuunosuke replied.

"The last thing I remember was that we were whit Genta eating sushi" He said and looked at the others. "Does anyone remember anything else?" He asked then trying to find some kind of conclusion.

"Yes!" Genta responded quietly. He was immediately greeted by a skeptical glance from Ryuunosuke. Genta saw this and hurried to explain. "I do not remember something completely different, but I remember another thing." Ryuunosuke and the others began to listen more carefully while Genta continued his story. "I remember that Mako seemed a little tired, Chiaki alerted me about it and I walked around to ask her how she felt but before I reached her, all of you was asleep. Then I remember no more…"

"But if your sushi was poisoned" Kotoha interrupted..." I mean, you don't use to eat while you work! "Genta sat quietly for a moment before answering.

"I tasted one this time... only one bite..."

"And because of that we're all sitting there!" Ryuunosuke finished with a sigh.

"Ok stop it!" Takeru interrupted" This situation will not get any better if we starts to argue with each other as well. Now we are all here and we will just have to try to come up with… some kind of solution..." Takeru silenced. This situation was more than he could handle.

"What shall we do then?" Chiaki asked without really expecting any answer.

"We'll just have to wait until Jii misses us, I guess" Takeru answered without looking at anyone. He couldn't come up with anything better and he thought that the best think he could do was to admit that fact. Then maybe someone else would dare to tell an idea they didn't dare to come up with, if they had one.

"Takeru, do you think Dokoku is involved?" Mako asked instead. Takeru climbed up to the window again and this time he took a closer look before he jumped down to sit down next to Chiaki again.

"No" he answered, and then some strange relief were spread through the cell. "We are in a port and we're in Japan, I saw a flag of a flagpole. He said. But I think it's a pretty big boat - that may be why I didn't see anything the first time I looked..."

"What is it?" Mako asked anxiously, thinking that Takeru seemed a bit worried over something. Takeru sighed and continued involuntarily.

"I think the boat is big enough to go out on the sea if anyone wants to try... "After a few seconds of silence Ryuunosuke said what everyone thought.

"... And if anyone wants it, we have no idea where in the world we will end up..."

Half an hour later the Shinkengers felt and heard some engine start. They knew what it meant, the boat was about to leave the port and they had absolutely no idea where it is going. It could even be going to another country where they didn't know the language or the culture. Mako closed her eyes and desperately tried to think. She couldn't cope with this feeling of powerlessness any longer. Then she felt something heavy against both their breasts.

She looked down and discovered that Kotoha's head rested on the left side of her chest and Chiaki on the right. Kotoha was crying - Chiaki had his eyes closed so no tears were visible but he was visibly red in his face and when he breathed through his nose, Mako could hear something that sounded very much like a sob. Ryuunosuke looked over at them a bit enviously wishing that he too had got a "Neesan" who wanted to comfort him.


	6. Zyuranger & Go Onger

**Zyuranger**

_Dan and Boi heard the ship begin to move too and at that moment they understood that none of the people they were waiting for would get there on time. __Boi__ sighed__ –__ they would need__ a plan B__ then__. __Giving up wasn't an option to him, the Shinkengers wouldn't have given up on him if he had been the one who were trapped on the ship. _

_Before Boi even had time to see what happened, Dan had got on his feet, screaming like he was in pain and he began running towards the ship. Their plan didn't work anymore, Dan knew that. Now they had to come up with a new one. _

"_DAN!" __Boi tried to run after him "Dan no baka!" he muttered. He had to stop Dan before he did something stupid but unfortunately Dan was too far away for Boi to reach him in time. He ran out on the pier were the ship had been moored a moment ago._

"_DINO BUCKLER!" Dan yelled still running. When he reached the edge of the dock, he was the Tricera ranger and easily jumped up and to the railing._

_Boi morphed too, it would have been impossible to jump that far without doing so. The boat has actually already so far away that it was impossible even for the Tiger Ranger, fortunately he got hold of Dan's foot. And fortunately Dan managed both to the climb up himself and then help Boi up._

_This Geki, Goshi and Sanae had seen too. Geki had turned towards the port as soon as he heard the unfortunate roar of the engine._

_"DAN NO Yatsu!" Geki screamed to get rid of the frustration, he knew that this had been Dan's idea. It was an incredibly bad idea, especially considering that both the Daim tribe and the Etofu tribe had lived in the wilderness, far from the ocean* - none of them could know enough about boats to get home even if they managed to defeat the Thai mafia. It was simply an idea so completely bad that it could only have been Dan who came up whit it, and if they managed to save him, Geki promised himself, then Dan would certainly hear a word or two about what Geki thought of him and his ideas._

_**Go onger**_

_"What is it you want us to do?" Hiroto asked Sosuke again while he looked seriously at him "What is it that lottery are forcing me and Hanto to do?" Sosuke grins. A wistful while gleefully grin from one who knows that something hard and difficult had to be done but that you yourself don't have to do it._

_"The two of you has got the unenviable task..." when he got so far he gave both Hiroto and Hanto a smile before continuing."...To tell Jii." Sosuke said and his grin became wider again. "Good luck!"_

_Before Hiroto could answer Bomper came out almost in panic._

_"Gedoshu!" He yelled._

_"Gedoshu?" Hanto turned around to face Bomper as he heard what he said and then he looked strangely on the others..._

_"Did he say Gedoshu?"_

_*** I don't have any evidence for this – I took the idea from a role-play I have played with this characters**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Zyuranger**

I'll HELP YOU! Sanae suddenly exclaims, showing some kind of deep sympathy and she actually seems to mean it.

Geki got a shock, he hadn't expected this, but he had a lot to think about right now. Dan and Boi was on board a ship that belonged to the Thai mafia and that ship was large enough to carry about 10, 000 prisoners - probably there was between 1,000 and 5,000 guards on board as well, not even Tricera Ranger and Tiger Ranger would be able to hold out very long against that kind of force and then it was the samurai', which he did not know more about than that they were prisoners on board the same ship, they could even be drugged and then they wouldn't hear if Dan and Boi called for them.

Goshi however, only became angrier when he heard Sanae's voice. He recognized Sanae from a princess from Sharuma tribe. He hadn't liked the princess, and he certainly did not like Sanae either. That princess had learned all the tricks when it came to manipulating men, just like Sanae had, she had additionally been devastatingly beautiful which made all men fell in love with her; Goshi knew that several had even died for her sake. He now had a dangerous expression on his face and walked towards Sanae.

"You, stop talking nonsense. Instead, tell us how you managed to kidnap six samurai!" Sanae got a shocked expression on her face.

"They were samurai? Oh well okay, I put sleeping pills in a sushi stall and told the mafia that they could take everyone who fell asleep at that. I have poisoned a lot of food...

**Go onger**

Hiroto and Hanto got off the bus, and when the sound of the engine disappeared in the distance they heard another sound... Hanto turned to Hiroto

"Is that a battle?"

They ran towards the sound. It was Gedoshu just like Bomper had said and they were bullying someone who seemed to defend himself but was about to give up. Hanto and Hiroto entered the fight. They both morphed. It clearly was a better choice, it would go faster for Go on Green and Go on Gold than it would have for Hanto and Hiroto, it is a good priority.

The Gedoshu disappeared before they arrive anyway, for what reason they didn't know for sure. The man that the Gedoshu had been beaten up now looked up at them - and then he collapsed again, he looked like he was giving up.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Hanto demorphed. He didn't understand.

"Aren't you glad to be saved?" He asked. Hiroto too demorphed still looking down at the man, he recognized him. It was Jii.

"I had hoped that some others would come to rescue me!" Is Jii's only responds to Hanto's question.


	8. Shinkenger

"Sosuke, I have an idea." Miu said suddenly. "It means we have to buy back one thing from the mafia but it saves time" Sosuke thought about it, he still didn't wish to deal with the Mafia but Miu was right - they needed more time... they needed all the time they could get... they must manage to save the samurai', everything else - including moral and "right and wrong" had to wait until Takeru and the others were safe.

**Shinkenger**

No one knew how many hours that had passed. Chiaki and Kotoha had fallen asleep in Make's knee. Mako had fallen asleep too, she had put an arm over her two friends to, at least try to comfort them, and when they fell asleep, she had also managed to sleep a bit.

Ryuunosuke and Genta who sat closer to the door than the others had been whispering to each other so they wouldn't disturb those who were sleeping. They had tried to sort out what had happened and what they should do next, without getting anywhere. What all this could mean, they had no idea. Genta's theory of Dokoku and Sanzu River did not work. If it had been that bad then Takeru had reacted in a complete different way than he had done when he found that they were on a boat.

At the same time Takeru sat under the window with no one to speak with, those who were sitting next to him had fallen asleep. And to tell the truth, he began to feel both forgotten and alone. He would never admit that fact normally but now the situation was so hopeless that he was forced to - at least to himself. And the feeling of loneliness became no less intrusive for all the thoughts that came when he had no one to talk to. He had a strange feeling that the others were disappointed in him. That they had hoped for a better answer than "we 'all have to wait until Jii misses us." Honestly, he actually started to wish that Dokoku had been involved, and then the situation had at least made sense.

Now came the first time since the boat had left the harbor that they become aware that there were more prisoners than themselves on the boat. A woman in a different "room" woke up and discovered that she didn't wake up where she expected that she would wake up.

Hysterical screams cut through the air and Kotoha, Chiaki and Mako sat up as if they didn't just wake up. Mako pressed her hands over her ears to avoid hearing but Chiaki and Kotoha both looked at the door just like the others in the room.

Not long after they could hear footsteps, someone was coming to check on the prisoners. This time it wasn't only Mako, Kotoha and Chiaki who felt they needed some comfort. Ryuunosuke, Genta and Takeru all moved a bit closer to the other three; all six of them felt they needed their friends more than before.

The footsteps walked up to another door. The Shinkengers could hear how it was opened before the steps continued, they hold their breaths. The screams didn't stop until they heard a gunshot only a few seconds later, seconds that felt like hours, followed by a thud and horrified screams from several directions at the same time.

Mako sobbed and placed her hands in front of her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud and make whoever was out there curious about them too. She could feel how Kotoha, Chiaki and even Takeru who had ended up behind Chiaki's back when he crept closer, were trembling uncontrollably, and she could sense how the other two also was very taken by what has happened.

Now heard how the body was dragged out into the corridor and Ryuunosuke closed his eyes as hard as possible, they're going to throw the woman in the sea, he knew it, the situation was so terrible, and the fact that they couldn't do anything was more than anyone of them could take. The thought that perhaps it was the Sanzu River came back to Ryuunosuke even though he knew it wasn't impossible. He had to ask someone...

"Tono, you can answer a question?"

When Takeru listened to hear the question, the next shock came. They heard how whoever it was dragging the corpse outside, suddenly dropped it down to the floor and began to go another way; it wasn't long before they realized that the one outside was going towards their own cell. A few seconds later, they could see him outside, when he unlocked their door and entered.

"Did anyone here call someone "Tono"" In that moment, Chiaki felt something behind his back. It seemed to him that Takeru stopped breathing, and then he could feel how his trembling became much worse. Chiaki instinctively knew that something was very wrong and that the situation could get very much worse very quickly if they didn't try to talk themselves out of it so instinctively he replied:

"No!" Ryuunosuke looked over at Chiaki trying to see what he was thinking. He couldn't see Takeru, but he sensed that something had happened in the corner that he and Chiaki were. "No, he said Taro!" Chiaki explained - he just got that idea and was quite happy with the lie, now the only thing that remained was to see if it worked. Their captor still looked very suspicious and he walked closer to Chiaki and Takeru at the back of the room.

Takeru forced himself to look down at his own hands and continue to breath, he knew must try to look completely normal. Currently these two things, breathing and act normal, was two things that Takeru thought was very difficult, he didn't like this at all, now he could only hope that it was dark enough so that the man couldn't see that he was actually trembling - and somehow he must also try to force himself to stop trembling – another thing that he felt was impossible. He was lucky that he happened to end up behind Chiaki, if he had been sitting beside him the guard would had seen him.

"Taro?" He asked and looked at Chiaki suspiciously. When Takeru heard the suspicious tone he got a stomachache of nervousness, he now waited anxiously for what Chiaki would respond.

"Yes, that is my name!" Chiaki said. After the spontaneous answer he first came up with, he felt totally comfortable with the situation. His name was Taro, a not too unusual name, it was completely natural and it wouldn't be easy for the man to question it. Now Chiaki could just that Ryuunosuke sitting at the other end of the room, would understand the situation and not expose him.

If Chiaki and Takeru had even imagined a worst case scenario of how the man would react next, it wasn't even close to what happened.

What Ryuunosuke knew for certain was that something wasn't right, so he just sat quietly and calmly in his corner of the room and waited for the next move, he could ask questions later. So did the others, they all had sensed the same danger that Chiaki had seen. They had all quietly agreed that they would call Chiaki Taro from now.

No one said anything, the man left the room without a word but with a look that only too clearly said that he knew that they were trying to trick him. Another few terrible minutes passed while they listened to the man's steps as he walked between the cells.

Kotoha wept quietly to herself as she listened, her tears ran anyway, she didn't dare to reveal herself or even worse someone else, by sob or sniffle. She had just enough time to think to herself that at least, now it couldn't get any worse, when it actually got worse. When they heard the door was closed and locked somewhere far away Kotoha had managed to stop crying but there was a question she could not turn down.

"If they find out who Ryuu called tono... what will they do with that person?" Genta and Ryuunosuke turned around very quickly to look at Kotoha. None of them had thought about that. And Genta then got a weird feeling that something wasn't right, he stood up to look behind Kotoha, Mako and Chiaki.

"TAKE -CHAN!" He yelled out higher than he intended to, as he got the situation over the other end of the room. Kotoha opened her eyes and turned her head towards Takeru to see what Genta had seen, but all she could see was how Mako and Chiaki threw themselves at Takeru, they were the only ones who could reach him because of the chains.

On the other hand, Kotoha could see how Genta and Ryuunosuke practically flew to their feet to see what was happening. Then Chiaki got enough and yelled.

"Does anyone know how to stop over breathing?"

Ryuunosuke who now knew what was wrong, and knew first aid very well, answered across the room.

"Either you stop the breathing in any way or you let him faint!"

Mako then placed both her hands and arms around Takeru's nose and mouth to prevent him from breathing, Chiaki did the same thing. They stayed so for a few seconds until they noticed that Takeru ending struggling - even if they also notice that he was still trembling. They release him and took a few steps away. After a few seconds when Takeru felt he had recovered enough to speak, he looked over at Kotoha.

"Kotoha... thank you for taking up that issue. It felt really great" He said a bit sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Ryuunosuke asked from across the room.

"No, are you?" Takeru replied before looking away again, right now he couldn't see his friends in their eyes. He just couldn't stop trembling and he felt ashamed over that fact. That they had been able to stop the uncontrolled breathing before he passed out of it had only helped him temporarily, he knew that, even if he in a strange way felt that he wanted to thank them for it too.

"Do not begin to over breath again!" He heard Chiaki say somewhere far away, even though he was sitting just beside him. He had felt lonely before but that was nothing compared to this. Not even if they would get away from this situation Takeru could see no hope, he would probably be directly sent to a psychologist, he would get the post-traumatic stress disorder and end up in a madhouse.

Takeru was stopped in his dark thoughts by someone who lifted him up in his arms and threw him into the wall. Subsequently, he was wide awake. He turned his gaze upward and saw the one who did it - Chiaki.

Chiaki's eyes showed everything from fear, anger and determination when Takeru looked into them. Takeru's eyes were still empty, but at least they were awake, knowing what happened around him.

"For heaven's sake, calm down!" Chiaki heatedly, then he sat down in front of Takeru. "They just shot a woman and threw her into the sea because she was screaming, do you think they will be kinder to a person they really want to find, they will look for weak individuals in here to judge anyone?"

"Chiaki that's enough!" Ryuunosuke almost screamed from across the room, but Kotoha interrupted him, she had seen yet another danger.

"Chiaki... they will look for strong individuals as well so sit down"

After that there was silence, Chiaki and Takeru crept back to their places by the wall. What Kotoha had said had given them all new horrible things to think about. However they did, anyone could be pointed out, and what happened to that one, that was one thing that none of them even wanted to think about.


	9. Saki

Saki dried her tears with a determined look in her eyes. She was really mad now. It had been bad enough when her sister had sold Ginjiro but not even after that incident, Saki had believed that Sanae could do anything like this. Once the initial shock had subsided, she had been crying for half an hour, she had thought of the Shinkengers with a thousand questions haunting her: Where were they now? Were they afraid? Did they freeze? Was there anything at all she and the others could do for them? Now, Hiroto and Hanto were probably out on some mission, Sosuke and Miu too. Saki would go with Ren. Gunpei was lost, no one had seen when he went and Saki was worried about him, she didn't know if he had forgotten Sanae yet and Saki was afraid that he would look for her, find her, still be in love with her, and before he knew it, end up like the Shinkengers.

Then there was a knock on the door, Saki opened it. Outside, was Hanto, Hiroto, Jii and Mei" Is Sanae here?" Mei asked looking around with a serious expression. That was enough for Saki.

"IF SANAE IS HERE!? DO YOU THINK SANAE HAD BEEN ALIVE IF SHE HAD BEEN CLOSER THAN 40 BILLION MILES FROM HERE? I'LL TELL YOU... IF I GET MY HANDS ON... what do you want with her anyway?"

Mei sat down at the table. "I can't get in touch with Dan and Boi" She told Saki and the others. "Nothing in our plan has gone right, I don't know what it is, but Goshi and Geki would try to find Sanae and get her to tell you some of all the things we need to know..."

Saki got really worried when Mei didn't continue. If she didn't remember things wrong Geki was a prince. Which meant that he was automatically pretty high on Sanae's list of people who were worth to fool? Mei seemed to have read her thoughts anyway so she proceeded. "Goshi have faced the same kind of people before, he will not be deceived, and when it comes to Geki he would never forgive someone who treated his friends like this" Then she sighed and slumped a little. "... I hope"

"It's another thing with Gunpei" Saki said quietly. She was worried that Gunpei was looking for Sanae. What if he found her, what if he ran into the same trap as the Shinkengers, it was a horrible thought that would not stop to haunting her. There was a knock on the door again. Saki rushed there, maybe it was Gunpei, she hoped it would be Gunpei, then at least one of their problems would be solved. But it wasn't Gunpei who came back, it was Geki and Goshi.

"Sanae escaped" Geki confessed. At those words, Saki became so frustrated that she kicked a trash can into the wall, making all the garbage fly around the entire bus. Then she sat down at the table with her face hidden in her arms and cried. She cried a lot and would probably continue for a while if Goshi hadn't walked over to her and lifted her up by force.

Saki looked at the man who now pushed her up against the wall, in shock, she was so surprised that she simply forgot to cry.

"Saki" Goshi said with a voice that was almost angry. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT SO QUIT ACCUSE YOURSELF FOR IT. IT IS YOUR SISTER THAT IS AN IDIOT NOT YOU" Saki didn't understand why but she stopped quivering, the shock after getting the news that her sister had sold her friends had switched to something else. She was ready to do something about the situation. She didn't feel able to speak yet, the shock was still too strong - she didn't know what to do so when Goshi let go of her, she threw herself into his arms again. She didn't really know why, maybe she just wanted to thank him but most likely she just wanted a bit more comfort.


End file.
